Leaf and Sand
by TentenNTemari
Summary: In preparation for an upcoming mission, best friends Lee and Gaara set off for the outskirts of the Leaf Village. But what starts out as a regular day of training turns into a confrontation that will test not only their friendship, but their very lives.
1. Questions

**A/N: This is a completely hypothetical and made-up story, and it might be a little sappy because I have somewhat of a sap tendency. But I like to write and read stories about friendship, so I decided to write this story about Rock Lee and Gaara. In my opinion, their friendship is one of the most powerful in Naruto, especially because of the forgiveness and redemption involved. I like it when the most unlikely of people become friends.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"_Greater love has no one than this, that he lay down his life for his friends." John 15:13_

* * *

Gaara brought his hand up to shield his eyes from the blinding midday sun as he squinted at the green-clad figure just a few feet ahead. His stomach growled in empty protest, and the long Konoha grass tickled the toes sticking out of his sandals.

"Lee," he called, "we've been at this for hours. Let's stop and rest for a while."

Rock Lee, the self-proclaimed "handsome devil of the Leaf Village" turned and grinned, teeth sparkling. "You are not tired are you, Gaara?"

"You mean you're not?" Gaara sighed. That was a dumb question. How Lee did it, Gaara wasn't sure, but that boy had the greatest stamina of anyone he had ever met.

Lee looked at Gaara for a moment, his ebony eyes thoughtful. Then he trotted back over to where the shorter boy stood.

"Sorry, Gaara. I was not paying attention to the time." Lee stretched his arms. "I suppose we _have_ been out here training since early this morning. How about we take a break for lunch?"

Gaara could have jumped for joy, but instead he nodded calmly. "Yes. That sounds like an excellent idea."

The two friends walked over to a small clearing within a grove of trees. Rock Lee began rummaging through his backpack as they sat down and leaned against the thick trunk of one tree. The gentle breeze ruffled Gaara's untidy red hair, and he closed his eyes while Lee unpacked the food.

_I shouldn't be this tired._ Gaara thought. _True, Lee's a hard person to keep up with sometimes, but I feel as if I'm slowing him down. Maybe the Hokage should choose someone else for this mission..._

"Gaara!"

Gaara's eyes flew open to see Lee's hand waving back and forth in front of his face.

"Yoo-hoo! Lunch is ready!"

"Oh. Thanks," Gaara took the box of food Lee handed to him. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Lee opened his lunch and rubbed his hands together gleefully. He had packed his favorite – spicy curry.

In panic, Gaara checked to see what was inside _his_ box. He sighed in relief when plain old white rice and vegetables peeked up at him. He didn't even want to remember the last time Lee had made him try spicy curry...

Gaara had just taken a huge mouthful of rice when he realized Lee was staring at him expectantly.

"Hmmnph?" Gaara mumbled incoherently.

"I said, what were you thinking about?"

Gaara swallowed this time before replying. "Oh, nothing really. It's just... I'm wondering if perhaps the Hokage should send someone else with you on the upcoming mission."

"What?" Lee's eyes were wide. "Why? We have been training for this for two weeks. The mission is just in a few days. Besides, we have always made a great team before."

"Oh, no, it's not that," Gaara shifted to face his best friend. "It's nothing against you, Lee. The problem is me."

"What do you mean?"

"I...I don't know exactly. I feel like I'm slowing you down all the time. I do not want to inhibit the success of the mission."

Lee shook his head, causing his straight black hair to swish back and forth. "You, slow me down? Why do you say such a thing? That is anything but true."

Gaara didn't reply.

"So I am fast." Lee crossed his arms. "Not everyone had the same strengths. One of the reasons we fight so well together is because we are so different. Do you not remember? My taijutsu combined with your sand makes us practically unbeatable! While I deliver offensive attacks to the opponent, you protect us both and spot weaknesses in their defenses."

Gaara nodded slowly. "Yeah... I guess you're right, as usual." He smiled slightly. "No, I take that back... you weren't right about me liking your spicy curry."

Lee laughed. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide again. "Gaara, that was a joke! You actually made a joke!"

"What?" Gaara was bewildered at Lee's sudden outburst.

"I cannot believe it. Gai Sensei would be proud; you are learning the power of youth!"

"Uh, yeah... whatever."

They ate the rest of their lunch in relative silence. That is, except for the occasional yelp of delight from Lee as he finished his curry.

At last, the two ninja stood up again. Gaara lifted his heavy gourd onto his back and Lee slung the backpack over one shoulder. As they walked out of the clearing, Gaara glanced at Lee out of the corner of his eye.

"Lee?"

"Yes, Gaara?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Lee smiled. "Sure."

"I was just wondering... why are you so close with Gai Sensei? I mean, I don't want to sound rude, but I never thought that teachers and students could be friends."

"Really? Who told you that?" Lee sounded shocked. "You see, Gai Sensei is my inspiration. He believed in me when no one else did. He showed me that perseverance, and strength of the heart and mind are more powerful than sheer talent. He gave me hope when I had none."

"It must be wonderful, to have someone who cares for you that deeply," said Gaara quietly.

Lee nodded, and his voice was serious. "Gai Sensei is like a father to me. I would gladly give my life for him if need be."

Gaara looked quickly at Lee. _He would die for his Sensei? I can't imagine thinking of Baki Sensei as a father. As far as I know, he doesn't really care what happens to Temari, Kankuro and I._

"You would give your life for him?" Gaara asked. "Why?"

Lee's thick eyebrows furrowed, and he tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Well, how can I explain this? You see, Gaara, that is what true friendship is all about; putting others before yourself. When you care enough about someone, like I do about Gai Sensei, you would do anything to protect them... even if it means putting yourself in danger." Lee rubbed the back of his neck. "Not that you purposely put yourself at risk for the sake of it, of course! But if, during a time of crisis, the people you love are in peril, you will do whatever it takes to protect them."

"I see..." Gaara walked in silence for a moment. "I think I sort of understand what you mean. Naruto said almost the exact same thing to me."

Lee smiled at Gaara. "I guess it is just something you have to learn over time. But do not worry! You have already come so far, I can hardly believe you are the same person as before..."

Lee stopped for a moment and then corrected himself. "But, you really are not the same person as before, are you? You are... the new Gaara."

"The new Gaara," Gaara repeated to himself. "Yes, I like that."

The two boys continued on to the training area without saying anything else. But Gaara's mind kept returning to the things Lee had told him. _Why, Lee?_ Gaara wondered. _Why, out of all people, did you choose me to be your friend? I still don't really understand it all yet, but... _He glanced over at his best friend and a tiny smile appeared on his face.

_I'm sure glad you did._


	2. Greater love

"Leaf hurricane!" Lee cried, whirling around quicker than a lightning flash. In one swift out-thrust of his leg, Rock Lee knocked Gaara's feet out from under him. But, almost as quickly, Gaara's sand swooped down and broke his fall.

"Nice one," Gaara panted, slowly standing up.

"Thank you," Lee gave a quick thumbs-up. "Not bad yourself."

Lee nodded to himself. _This has been a most satisfactory day of training. I am certain that Lady Tsunade will agree that Gaara and I are just about ready for this next mission._

"Hey, Gaara – "

"Shhhh!!" Gaara's eyes narrowed, and he motioned for Lee to be quiet.

Lee waited for a moment. Gaara didn't move a muscle; he seemed to be listening for something.

"Gaara, what is it?" Lee whispered.

Gaara didn't answer right away. His pale blue eyes scanned the surrounding area, and his face was very serious.

"I thought I heard something," Gaara's voice was low. "It felt as if someone else was here..."

Lee glanced around quickly, and his ears strained for the slightest sound. The grass rustled and the wind whistled through the branches of the nearby trees. But other than the sounds of nature, the clearing was silent.

"I do not hear anything," he said softly.

"Well, maybe I'm just paranoid," Gaara sighed, and relaxed slightly. "Come on, we'd better finish up so we can be getting back to the village –"

Suddenly a wall of sand shot up behind Gaara, and there was a dull thud as something struck the protective barrier.

"What was that?" Lee cried.

Gaara stepped to the side and looked at the ground. A kunai knife glinted up at them from where it had fallen in the grass.

"You were right," Lee said, preparing himself for another attack, "someone else is here. Do you think it is an ambush?"

"No. They would not have thrown that kunai if it were meant to be an ambush." Gaara indicated a nearby grove of trees. "They just gave away their position. Whoever they are, they're working alone."

Lee nodded and shifted his position so that he and Gaara were standing back to back. Every muscle in his body was tense with anticipation. He kept his mind focused and senses alert, knowing that he might have to spring into action at any moment.

For Lee, time had seemed to come to a complete stop. It was like the moment of weightlessness before falling from the edge of a great height, or the split-second of silence that precedes an explosion. Everything had suddenly gone deathly still. Though his acute senses were working overtime to pick up any signs of danger, all Lee could hear in the silence was the sound of Gaara's breathing.

And then Lee noticed it. The change had been subtle at first, just gradual enough to catch them off guard. But now Lee could definitely tell that something was wrong. The wind had picked up, and carried with it a strange chill in the air. The glorious afternoon sun had vanished, swallowed up behind dark, ominous clouds that billowed across the sky like waves in a storm. The ever-blackening clouds churned and twisted with a broiling fury.

Lee stared up at the sky and fought down the mounting alarm that was beginning to edge its way into his mind.

"This must be some sort of advanced ninjutsu," Gaara shouted over the roar of the wind. "Whoever is creating it is probably hoping to distract us enough to get under our guard!"

"I think it is working!" Lee cried. "Visibility is decreasing rapidly, and we still do not know when the attack will come."

"True, but utilizing a ninja art like this one must use up an enormous amount of chakra. Let us hope that our assailant will not be able to keep it up for long!"

A streak of lighting flashed across the sky, illuminating the clearing briefly. For a moment, Lee's eyes darted over to the grove of trees in front of them. A very slight movement caught his attention. It was hardly noticeable but…

"Gaara!" Lee yelled. "I think I saw someone – over there, by the forest's edge!"

Gaara turned his head to look, and as he did a clap of thunder exploded above them with a deafening _crack_.

It was then that they saw him. A lone figure was walking steadily towards them, his pace swift and silent. In a matter of seconds, he was only a few feet away.

Lee stared hard at this menacing stranger. He was obviously a ninja of considerable rank and experience, but Lee did not recognize him. Disheveled black hair fell unevenly around his face, and a long jagged scar ran diagonally across the length of his jaw. He did not look much older than Gai Sensei, but his narrow amethyst eyes were cold and cruel.

Squinting at the ninja's headband, Lee could barely make out the symbol. His heart started pounding as he recognized it. This guy was from the Village Hidden in the Clouds. In the land of Lightning.

_That is where Gaara and I are going on our mission!_ Lee realized.

"So, these are the great shinobi of the Leaf Village," the ninja sneered. The wind carried his voice quite effortlessly in their direction.

"Oh, wait. I've made a mistake… only _one_ of you is a Leaf ninja." He looked at Gaara and smirked. "And you must be… from the Hidden Sand Village? A little small for a ninja, aren't you?"

Gaara didn't reply, but Lee could sense his friend bristle next to him.

Their enemy began walking a little closer. "I must say I'm a little surprised… not to mention disappointed." He smiled. "Is this the best your villages can come up with? Well, no matter. It should be easy getting past you two."

Noticing their anger, the Cloud ninja laughed. "You don't think I really came all the way out here to fight you, did you boys? No, it's not you I'm after; I've got much bigger fish to fry." He shrugged. "But, since you're in my way, I guess I'll have to deal with you first. It'll be a good warm-up…"

Lee stiffened. "If you think that you can just brush past us so easily, then you are mistaken!" He readied a combat stance. "We will defend the Leaf Village with our lives, and we are not about to let you continue in your mission of destruction."

"You underestimate us," Gaara added. "Do not make foolish assumptions based on appearance. Our defeat will not be as simple an endeavor as you think. I warn you: turn back now, or prepare to face the consequences."

The stranger threw back his head and laughed. "Big words, kid; but tough talk won't do you any good against me. We'll soon find out who's underestimating whom.

Before Lee could even blink, the Cloud ninja sprang forward and came at them full speed. Reaching into a pouch at his hip, he withdrew a handful of senbon needles and hurled them with deadly accuracy. But Gaara was ready. With a quick wave of his arm, he deflected the senbon with a shield of sand.

Holding the barrier in place, Gaara turned to Lee, who was crouched beside him. "Careful, Lee. This guy's fast. Try to catch him off guard if you can – Hurry! Now's your chance!"

"Right!" Lee leaped forward and around Gaara's wall with typhoon force. Adrenaline and chakra coursed through his body as he ran around behind their opponent before he had even realized what was happening.

Kicking high, Lee aimed for the spot between his shoulder blades. _Whack!_ It was a direct hit! The man gasped in pain and whirled around to face Lee. Grimacing, he barely managed to dodge the boy's follow-up punch. Lee delivered a sequence of rapid jabs and thrusts, but the stranger avoided most of them with remarkable agility.

However, Lee knew that the further back he was able to push this guy, the better the chance that Gaara would get a clear shot at him. Sure enough, as soon as a swift upper-cut from Lee sent the Cloud ninja reeling, a wave of sand came crashing down on him.

"What the – ?!" The ninja struggled desperately against the desert sands as they began to twist up his arms and legs, holding him down and restricting his movement. His left arm still free, the man reached up to a narrow holster strapped to his back and whipped out what appeared to be a short, metal spear. A sharp, dagger-like point adorned one end of the sleek rod.

Lee could see that Gaara was fighting hard to restrain him. _We have both already used up most of our chakra during today's training,_ Lee thought suddenly. _If this battle drags on too long, we will not be able to keep this up._ _And it looks like poor Gaara does not have much strength left..._

"Lee, _now_! Gaara gasped.

But it was too late. In that instant, another crack of lightning split the sky, and the Cloud ninja shot up his arm straight above his head, the metal spear extended high. The stench of sulfur filled Lee's nose. There was a sizzle of electricity as a jagged blue ribbon descended and struck the rod in the ninja's hand. The lightning encircled the blade and crackled along the length of the weapon with a sinister energy. The static of the blast made Gaara's red hair stand on end.

"Aauuuuugghhhh!!!!!!" In one fluid motion, the Cloud ninja wrenched his upper body free and thrust the glowing spear deep into Gaara's sand. A strange hissing, cracking sound filled the clearing as the intense heat and pressure from the electricity flowed through the sand, causing it to fuse and crystallize into a sort of opaque glass.

Gaara's eyes widened in shock, and he quickly tried to withdraw the rest of his sand from the searing heat. As he pulled the sand away from the blade, their opponent slashed right through the steaming glass. It shattered into a million pieces, sending shards of the rough substance flying in all directions.

Lee threw up his arms to shield his face. Their opponent took advantage of this momentary hesitation to advance on Gaara. Still recovering his senses after that last attack, Gaara was just vulnerable enough for him to get past his defense.

Lee looked up in time to see the man lunge at Gaara, aiming his weapon at his heart. Gaara tried to block him. His sand rushed forward to protect him, but the assault was too sudden. The ninja crashed right through the partially formed barrier and jabbed at him with the spear. Gaara's hand flew up and grabbed the man's arm, stopping the blade just inches from his throat.

But the force of the blow sent Gaara stumbling backwards. He faltered and lost his balance, tumbling over onto the grass. He was so low on energy and chakra that his sand didn't even react fast enough to catch him.

Lee quickly realized what was about to happen. Now that Gaara was down, their enemy had a clear opening to kill him; Gaara probably wouldn't be able to defend himself in time. _I have to get there first!_ Lee thought.

Running as fast as he could, Lee closed the gap between him and Gaara's attacker. "Gaara!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, "look out!"

Gaara's head snapped up, and at the sound of Lee's cry the Cloud ninja stopped, startled. For a brief moment, he hesitated. But that was all Lee needed.

"Leaf whirlwind!" he cried. With a solid spin-kick, Lee smashed the ninja in the side of his head. Groaning, the man fell to the ground. He was momentarily stunned.

"Gaara, are you okay?" Lee asked, pulling his friend to his feet.

"I am now, thanks to you," he replied. "Careful, he's waking up!"

Sure enough, the Cloud ninja was rising slowly to his feet. His face contorted with rage. "So you think you're special, do you?" he roared. "We'll see about that!"

He made a dive for Lee, but the lithe teenager danced out of reach. As he made a second swing at Lee's head, Gaara threw his sand forward, protecting him.

"Curse this sand!" the ninja spat.

_He's starting to weaken,_ Lee observed. _Thank goodness...Even the storm is beginning to lessen slightly. He probably will not be able to maintain this ninjutsu much longer._

This brief lapse in concentration was just what the ninja was waiting for. His arm was a blur as it snapped forward and latched onto Lee's forearm, pre-empting a punch. Startled, Lee stepped wrong and lurched sideways. His ankle twisted sharply under him with a sickening _crunch_.

Lee gasped in pain and tried to right himself. Leering, the tall Cloud ninja leaned towards Lee; his face was so close that he could smell his putrid breath.

"Looks like this is the end of the line for you, Leaf Boy," the man's eyes were slivers of contempt.

Lee attempted to kick him again, lashing out with his right leg. But the man grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Lee fell as Gai-Sensei had taught him, to sustain the least amount of injury as possible. Despite this, his throbbing ankle sent jolts of pain up his leg. _I might not be able to stand up,_ Lee realized in dismay.

Heaving himself up onto his hands and knees, Lee desperately tried to clear his mind to think. But there was no time.

Another lighting flash streaked across the heavens. Eyes wild, the triumphant Cloud ninja raised his weapon high above his head into the crackling air. A blinding spark ignited as lightning struck metal. Once again the electric pulse traveled rapidly down the length of the shaft, casting an eerie blue glow onto its owner's livid face.

"Now, you die!"

Lee raised his eyes just in time to see the man charge at him, the deadly weapon aimed to kill.

For some reason Lee's limbs would not move. A single thought flashed through his stunned mind. _I will not be able to move fast enough to avoid that blow... I am going to die here._

The Cloud ninja was but a step away from his target when Gaara appeared suddenly from out of nowhere. With his remaining strength, he threw himself in front of Lee, shielding him with his body.

Suddenly everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. It was as if Lee was trapped in a bad dream; watching his worst nightmare unfold before his very eyes.

The ninja's crackling blade slammed into Gaara with full force. What little sand had started to form a barrier was scattered like dust in the wind. Sparks flew in all directions as the lightning-encased shaft sank deep into Gaara's chest.

Lee could see the silhouette of Gaara's body go rigid against the cold blue light. He tried to scream, but shock had torn the words right out of his throat.

The enemy paused, holding the spear in place for a moment longer. Then, with a snarl, he ripped the blade viciously from its frozen victim. Gaara just stood there for a moment, swaying slightly. He made a tiny gasping noise and then collapsed, falling sideways. Lee watched in horror as Gaara crumpled to the ground and did not move again.

"GAARA!" Lee cried. The cry felt as if it was being wrenched from his body. He found suddenly that he could move again. Ignoring the pain of his ankle, Lee exploded to his feet and ran to his fallen friend. Dropping to his knees, he felt despair closing in around him like a fist. Hot tears stung Lee's eyes and blurred his vision.

The lightning had subsided, and the Cloud ninja stared down at Gaara's still form with a mixture of disgust and satisfaction. "Little fool," he muttered. "He got in my way." He shrugged and grinned. "Well, no matter. One down, one to go..."

Something inside Lee snapped. His rage and anguish had come to a boiling point within him. Lee glared up at the man standing before him in fury.

"For what you have done here, I will make you pay!"

With a renewed ferocity, Lee leaped to his feet and hurled himself at the Cloud ninja. He struck out wildly, nearly blinded by the tears filling his eyes. He threw punch after punch, kick after kick, relentless in his pursuit. His opponent was not expecting this.

"What in the world – ?! You shouldn't even be moving!"

As they fought on, Lee pushed the man steadily backwards, forcing him to retreat. There was a swift-flowing river just ahead, and Lee knew from his hours of training here that it was narrow but deep.

The storm had weakened greatly in its intensity, and the flashes of lightning were becoming less frequent. _His chakra must be almost gone by now!_ Lee thought, landing a firm blow beneath the Cloud ninja's ribs. Grunting, the man stumbled back another couple steps.

Now they were on the river's edge. The sound of rushing water filled Lee's ears and quickened his heartbeat.

Another crack of lightning. In one last attempt to subdue Lee, the Cloud ninja raised his spear above his head with both arms. There was a zap of electricity and the blue current blazed once again down the metal rod. But as he brought his arms down for the final blow, Lee caught him by grabbing both of the man's wrists.

It was a struggle of brute strength now. Each ninja pushed with all his might, desperately trying to gain the advantage over the other. Sparks danced inches from Lee's nose as he wrestled to shove the spear away from his face. Through squinted eyes, Lee could see Gaara's blood still covering the blade.

Lee's dark eyes locked with his opponent's amethyst ones. "Gaara's sacrifice will not be in vain," Lee said through clenched teeth. "Do you want to know what I think?" His eyes were sad as he stared at the glowing weapon between them. "I think that this vile device will be your downfall."

With that, Lee threw everything he had into one last push. Using the last ounce of his strength, he heaved the spear away and released his hold on the Cloud ninja's arms. The force propelled the man backwards, and his own weight pulled him over the edge of the bank and into the river.

He plunged beneath the water's surface, the spear still clutched in his hand.

An acidic sizzling erupted from where he had gone under. Because the river was so swift, the rushing water carried the defeated Cloud ninja rapidly downstream and out of sight.

At last, there was complete silence.


	3. A Friend's Promise

Lee stood there numbly. The black clouds were disappearing, blown away on a gentle, warm breeze that had just arrived. Blue skies surfaced from beneath the grey, and the sun tentatively began to poke its head out once again.

But the weather couldn't be more opposite from the way Lee felt inside. His heart still felt as black and hopeless as those treacherous storm clouds.

Turning, he limped as quickly as he could back to where Gaara still lay, exactly as he had fallen. Lee sank to his knees on the grass. All of his strength was gone, as if it had been sapped out of him suddenly. But for Gaara's sake he forced himself to continue.

Gaara was lying on his side, with his back to Lee. There was no time to lose. As quickly as he could, Lee yanked the heavy gourd off Gaara's back and pushed it to the side. Then, tentatively, he turned Gaara onto his back.

Lee gasped and covered his mouth with his hand. The damage was extensive. Gaara's shirt was ripped to shreds where the blade had struck his chest. Blood flowed freely from the open wound, and some of it had already dried into patches of purple and black. The grass surrounding them was smeared with crimson. His sleeves were torn in several places, and Lee noticed that all along Gaara's arms and shoulders were strange-looking burn marks where the lightning sparks had come in contact with his skin.

Gaara's face was white as marble, and was beginning to take on a sickly grey pallor. His eyes were closed. A thin line of scarlet ran out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin.

Lee was afraid to move him; he had already lost so much blood. Was he even still breathing? _Oh, please do not be..._ Lee pushed that thought out of his head and tried to concentrate at the task at hand.

Very gently, Lee reached down and lifted Gaara slowly onto his lap. The younger boy's body was limp as a rag doll. Lee placed his hand briefly on Gaara's forehead. _He is so cold!_ Lee thought in alarm.

Leaning over, Lee put his head down near Gaara's face and listened very closely. Momentary relief flooded through Lee when he heard Gaara draw in a rasping breath. He was breathing! It was shallow and ragged, but at least he was alive.

"Gaara," Lee said softly, "Gaara, please wake up."

He did not respond.

Lee took Gaara's hand and held it between his own. Gripping tighter than he intended to, Lee focused fixedly, as if he could awaken Gaara through sheer willpower alone.

"Gaara!" his voice was louder this time, growing in intensity. "Gaara, please! Please wake up!"

Lee was losing the fight. As much as he struggled to stay in control over his emotions, he could feel his grip starting to weaken. The tears started again, hot and stinging. His shoulders shook silently as they flowed in rivers down his dusty face.

"Please...please do not die! Hang on... just hang on..."

One of the tears slid off his chin and landed on Gaara.

Leaves that had been plucked from nearby trees by the wind blew past them, whispering secretively as they went.

"Lee?" the voice was barely audible.

Lee's heart jumped. He looked quickly down at Gaara, mouth open in shock.

Gaara's eyes opened very slowly, their permanent dark circles looking even blacker than usual. Trying to focus, he lifted his gaze to Lee's face.

"Lee...? Is that you?"

"Yes, Gaara," Lee swallowed. "I am here."

Gaara frowned in concentration. "Are...you alright?"

"Yes. Yes, I am fine." Lee whispered.

"You're crying." Slowly, Gaara reached up and brushed his fingertips against Lee's wet cheek.

Lee's breath caught in his throat. "The Cloud ninja is gone now. The battle is over."

"Good." Gaara closed his eyes for a moment. "That's good..."

"Gaara, how are you feeling?" Lee knew it was a stupid question, but he didn't know how else to ask it.

"Terrible. Tell me, how bad is it?"

Lee hesitated. "Pretty bad. But do not worry; once we get to the hospital, they will fix you up! And you will feel better in no time, I promise..."

Gaara chuckled half-heartedly. But this caused him to cough suddenly, and more blood tricked out of the corner of his mouth.

He shook his head. "You never were a very good liar, Lee. Don't you see? It's too late for that now."  
"What are you talking about? Of course it is not! Do not say that; it is _never_ too late. I am going to get you to hospital if I have to carry you there myself!"

"It's no use... you don't have the strength left for that and you know it. Besides...I don't think I'll last that long."

Lee's throat constricted. It was becoming difficult to breathe.

"You must never give up hope, Gaara." Lee's voice was firm despite himself. "I have not given up on you, so do not give up on yourself."

Gaara's pale eyes stared up at Lee. "That is what I admire about you Lee... you never give up. No matter what the circumstances are, you never give in to despair." His voice was beginning to weaken. "You never gave up on me, even when I... when I was the last person to deserve it. Thank you, my friend..."

A tiny smile appeared on Gaara's ashen face, but his eyes had a faraway look about them.

"But I am not like you, Lee. I cannot keep going this time... No matter how much I want to, I don't think I can win this one."

"Why?" Lee said softly. "Why did you do it?"

"When you care enough about someone, you will do whatever it takes to protect them. Even if it means putting yourself in danger's way to do it."

"Oh, Gaara..."

He was slipping away fast. Lee could see that Gaara was struggling to maintain consciousness.

_If he passes out again, he might go into a coma,_ Lee thought. _Or worse, his heart rate is so low; he might not wake up again at all!_

Gaara's eyes were beginning to close again. Lee squeezed his hand.

"Gaara! Stay with me, Gaara. You must stay awake!"

"It's so dark..." His words were starting to slur together.

"Gaara, please!"

"Lee? Are you still there?"

"Yes, Gaara, I am right here –"

"Where are you, Lee? I can't see you!"

Lee's heart pounded. What was happening? _He must be going into shock. I have to get him out of here NOW!_

Terror was written all over Gaara's face. He shook his head back and forth restlessly, and his chest was rising and falling rapidly. The rising panic within him seemed to grow with each rattling breath.

Alarmed, Lee tried his best to comfort his terrified friend. But no matter how loudly he yelled, Gaara couldn't seem to hear him.

His eyes were squeezed tightly shut. A low moan escaped from Gaara's throat, and he suddenly lifted up his arms in front of his face, as if shielding himself from some unknown enemy.

"No... no, please..."

Lee grabbed Gaara's flailing arms and forced them down by his sides. Gaara struggled uselessly, but his thrashing was starting to subside now. His resistance was ebbing away.

As Gaara stopped fighting, his breathing became shallower. He continued to moan weakly, but it was quieter.

Lee suddenly noticed something startling. Something wet was shining on Gaara's waxy cheeks. A translucent drop slid soundlessly down his face and into the grass.

Gaara was..._crying_.

Lee's eyes widened. Gaara's mouth was moving, as if he was speaking, or muttering to himself. Lee had to lean his head down closer to hear what he was saying.

"Please don't go," Gaara whispered. Lee could barely make out the words.

"Don't leave me here... please. I don't want to be alone anymore. It's so dark here... I cannot see you. Please, don't go away... Don't leave me in the darkness..."

Lee's heart wrenched. _Oh, my friend. I would never leave you here alone. How I wish that you could understand that..._

Suddenly the whispering stopped. With a sigh, Gaara's restless arms fell still, and he just lay, unmoving, in Lee's arms.

Though he strained his ears for the slightest sound, Lee could detect no breathing from his motionless companion. The younger boy's face was now drained of all color.

_Oh no! What if he has gone into cardiac arrest?_ Lee stared at the blood still oozing from Gaara's chest. _I cannot perform CPR; the chest compressions would only exacerbate the bleeding._

Lee's fists clenched and his eyes took on a determined glint. _I must get him to the Leaf Village Hospital immediately – it is the only chance he has left. We are on the outskirts of the village now, but if I run at full speed I just might be able to make it in time. _

All injuries forgotten, Rock Lee lowered Gaara carefully onto the grass and stood. Grunting, he hoisted the heavy sand-filled gourd onto his own back, using Gaara's sash to tie it in place. The extra weight would slow him slightly, but he was used to training with such potential impediments.

Next Lee stooped back down and lifted Gaara into his arms. The boy was feather-light compared to the gourd. He straightened, positioning his right arm under Gaara's knees and used his left to support Gaara's shoulders.

Then, without looking back at the clearing or giving a thought to the odds stacked against them, Lee took off, running at full speed. His legs flew so fast they were nothing but a green blur beneath him.

The clouds on the horizon were beginning to change color as the afternoon drew nearer to sunset. Lee raced against time. The wind tugged at his glossy black hair and dried out his eyes, making them burn. Sweat dripped down the sides of his face as he thundered forward, feet pounding.

His heart hammered against his ribcage, and he tightened his grasp on Gaara. _Hang on, my friend. Hold on for just a little bit longer._ He held Gaara firmly against his chest, hoping that at least some of his body heat would seep into Gaara's icy body.

As they drew closer and closer to the center of the Leaf Village, Lee pushed himself even harder, knowing that Gaara's life depended on his speed.

"Do not give up, Gaara," Lee panted. "I will do whatever it takes to save you; that is a promise."


	4. Emergency!

**A/N: Okay, everybody, here's the next chapter...finally! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been very busy in school and stuff. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciated it. But just in case I did not make it clear enough already, this is a **_**friendship**_** story! Please do not misunderstand the meaning I intended.**

Dusk was beginning to creep across the darkening sky, and a steady rain was falling outside the hospital windows. Sakura Haruno, seated behind one of the reception desks in the front area, had her hands busy with some routine medical work assigned to her by Tsunade. Sighing in frustration, she stuck a pen in her mouth and got a better grip on the stack of medical files she was trying to sort. In all honesty, there was nothing Sakura found more tedious and dull than sorting files. By the looks of things, she was going to be at it for another few hours yet.

The hospital had been rather quiet today. Not much going on, other than checking records and sorting files. Sure, a few patients had come in with various ailments, but nothing the staff couldn't handle.

Suddenly there was a huge flash of lightning, followed by a tremendous thunderclap. The hospital doors burst open with a bang. Sakura looked up just in time to see a silhouette standing in the doorway, outlined against the black outside. There was a moment of frozen silence, and then a dripping figure stumbled forward through the hospital doors, holding something in his arms.

It was Lee – and he was carrying Gaara! Sakura's eyes widened; she couldn't tell if he was dead or just unconscious. Lee's dark hair was plastered to his head and his wet face glistened in the light of the electric ceiling lamps. Breathing hard, he stared down at the immobile burden in his arms. Gaara's head was tilted back and his arms hung limply down, water dripping from his fingers. Blood was everywhere. It was on the floor, collecting in a pool with the rainwater, it was smeared all over Lee as well as Gaara, and a thin stream of it was trickling out of the corners of Gaara's mouth.

All this Sakura took in in less than a minute. She jumped to her feet, files and paperwork forgotten.

Lee seemed to gather some of his wits about him and began to shout at the top of his lungs.

"Help! Please, somebody, help us! My friend is dying!"

By now the few people seated in the hospital reception waiting area had begun to notice the commotion and were staring in morbid fascination.

Sakura could feel the adrenaline racing through her body, and yet she felt as though her heart had turned to solid ice. With one arm she shoved the chair she had been sitting on aside and sprinted around the desk to where Lee was standing. His knees buckled involuntarily, but Sakura grabbed his arm in time and pulled him back up before he collapsed. It was obvious that he could no longer support Gaara's weight in his current condition.

"S-Sakura?" he said weakly.

"It's okay, Lee," Sakura struggled to keep her voice calm despite her rising panic. "I got you. Hang on, I'll get help."

Still keeping one hand on Lee's elbow in case he dropped again, Sakura turned and slammed the buzzer on the top of her desk.

"Emergency!!!" she screamed, "All staff to reception _immediately_! I repeat, we have an emergency on our hands!"

Medics and hospital technicians started running in from the hallway across the room. Many took up the cry of "Emergency!" and more nurses flew out of the other rooms surrounding the lobby.

The three teenagers were surrounded in an instant. Two medics in white smocks pried Gaara as gently as they could from Lee's arms, as his fingers and elbows were stiff from holding their position for so long. Moving quickly, they lifted him onto a stretcher and strapped him down. Lee watched helplessly as they began to carry him away.

Sakura saw the shock and horror on Lee's face and her heart broke. He looked just like a small, lost child who didn't know where to go or what to do.

She tried to comfort him. "Everything's going to be okay," she said gently. "The doctors will do everything they can. Don't worry."

Lee shook his head, and his face was white. He took an unsteady step forward. "Where are they taking him?"

"To Emergency Care, I think, but – Lee! You can't go in there!"

Lee had already started forward, heading after the two medics carrying the stretcher. He was limping terribly. But even with his injuries, his speed was remarkable.

He had gotten about a quarter of the way down the hall before Sakura and several of the other medics caught up with him. Still, he kept moving forward, like his brain was on autopilot.

"Lee!" Sakura gasped as they tried to restrain him. "Stop! You can't go in there! Besides, we have to take care of your wounds, too."

"Mine are not so bad," Lee grunted. "Please, let me go! I promised Gaara...I promised him I would not leave..."

"There's nothing you can do for him, son," said one of the medics. "The best thing for you to do right now is to let us treat you and get some rest."

Lee didn't say anything, but his struggling began to lessen. Then, without warning, his legs gave out and he fell forward. The doctors caught him before he hit the floor.

"He passed out," said a nurse.

One of the doctors shook his head and sighed. "The poor boy's been exhausted past the point of endurance. See to him right away."

"Yes sir."

Heart pounding, Sakura watched in silence as Lee was carried down the hall, around a corner, and out of sight.


	5. Critical Decision

When Lee awoke he didn't know where he was. As soon as his eyes opened a feeling of panic seized him, and he sat up with a jolt.

He wished he hadn't. The sudden movement set off a chain reaction of pain throughout his body. His chest and stomach ached terribly, and his legs felt as though an elephant had sat on them. Not to mention his throbbing ankle. Suddenly he became very dizzy and had to steady himself with his hand in order to counter his swirling head.

_Where am I?_ He thought groggily. _What am I doing here? And why do I feel so awful? Gaara and I should be training for our mission..._ And then Lee remembered – Gaara.

Suddenly the events of the day came flooding back to him, and he remembered it all – every horrible detail of it. Lee closed his eyes as a wave of nausea washed over him.

Now what was he supposed to do? He was sitting on the examination table of some hospital room and he had no idea which direction they had taken Gaara in. Lee didn't even know where to begin looking.

Lee opened his eyes and glanced around the room. It was very white and spotless in appearance, with various medical supplies and instruments set up neatly on the counters and table beside him. There were no windows.

Looking down at himself, Lee noticed his bloodstained jumpsuit had been replaced with a starchy blue hospital garment. He also noticed that his ankle had been thoroughly bandaged.

A million questions ran through his head. How long had he been here? Was it still nighttime, or even the same day? Why wasn't there a nurse in the room? But the question at the forefront of his mind was: what had happened to Gaara?

Suddenly the door opened. Lee glanced up quickly as Lady Tsunade entered the room. She looked tired and grim, but her expression softened slightly when she saw Lee.

"Ah, your awake, I see."

"Lady Tsunade!" Lee was immensely glad to see her. "Please, you must tell me what has happened. Where is Gaara? Is he all right? How much time has passed since we came? Do not tell me he is – Oh! He cannot be – "

"Rock Lee," Tsunade's voice was firm, "that's enough." She walked over and put a calming hand on his shoulder. "I'll tell you everything, don't worry. You'll only exacerbate your condition by getting all worked up."

Lee took a few deep breaths and nodded. Tsunade made him drink a glass of water as she began speaking.

"Your friend is alive. He is very lucky – if you hadn't brought him in when you did, he most likely would not be. But it's a miracle he survived at all, with the wounds he sustained."

Lee opened his mouth to speak, but Tsunade stopped him by forcing a bottle of foul-smelling medicine to his lips.

"Gaara is stable at the moment, but his condition is fragile. He needs surgery as soon as possible. If he isn't operated on soon, I cannot be certain of his recovery."

This time Lee spoke up before Tsunade could find something else for him to drink "Then you are going to operate on him, right? Lady Hokage, you are the greatest medical ninja alive. Only you know what needs to be done to save him!"

Tsunade's arms dropped to her sides, and she sighed. "It isn't that easy, Lee. This is a very difficult decision to make."

"Why? How can it be a difficult decision if it is the only one that will ensure his survival? How can it be difficult to know if you should keep him from dying?"

"Because it's dangerous!" Tsunade's voice was sharp. "If I operate on him, it might kill him! How can I be the one to make that decision?"

Lee stared at his hands in silence, his whole body tense.

Tsunade looked at him, and her face was sad. In a gentler voice, she said, "It's not my choice, Lee. I am not the person to decide this boy's fate. I've already sent word to his brother and sister to come immediately. His family should be the ones to give permission, not me."

Lee looked up at her. "But by then it might be too late for Gaara. Temari and Kankuro will not be able to get here for another couple of days. Lady Tsunade, do you remember when you performed that complicated surgery on me, not too long ago?"

"Lee – "

"That was a difficult decision, as well. You did not want to do it at first. You told me just to give up on being a shinobi and avoid the risk."

"Lee, that was different."

"No, it was not! You told me that there was a fifty percent chance of the surgery's success. If it failed, I would die."

Tsunade sighed. "Yes, I remember."

"But, although I was frightened, I was willing to place my life in your hands. We both were determined to make that surgery a success! Lady Tsunade, through your effort, you were even able to raise the chances of the operation's positive outcome. And you did it! You healed me. I did not die. I was able to recover when no one thought I would ever be able to be a ninja again."

The Lady Hokage stared hard at Lee. She looked at him for a long time. "You were the toughest patient I'd ever had," she said quietly.

"And now you are faced with a similar situation," Lee's voice was filled with a gentle urgency. "Gaara's life depends on the action you take. If you choose to wait, there will be no chance of success. I _know_ you can heal him! If you were able to fix me in the state I was in, you can perform this operation."

Tsunade closed her eyes and frowned, rubbing her temples with her fingers.

"Please, Lady Tsunade! You can do this! I know that Gaara's siblings would agree with me. They would rather you take the chance now than arrive too late."

A long silence filled the room. Lee held his breath, waiting. He had nothing left to say; he could only wait for the verdict.

Tsunade's hazel eyes opened suddenly. "All right. Very well, Lee."

"You mean you will do it?"

"Yes. I will perform the operation. You're right, if something is to be done, it must be done now."

She raised an eyebrow and gave him a slight smile. "You certainly were determined to convince me, weren't you?"

Lee was weak with relief. "Yes, ma'am."

"Well, it seems that your judgment was clearer than mine. I guess that sometimes playing it safe is more dangerous than taking risks. It helps to know that someone has faith in me." She patted his hand in a motherly way. "You have more confidence in me than I do, kid."

With that, Tsunade turned and walked to the door. As she opened it, Lee made an attempt to get off the exam table. His feet found the floor and he stood up a little shakily.

"I will come with you."

"No. I'm sorry, Lee, but this surgery is not something that you can participate in. It would be better for both of us if you're not there."

"Then you must notify me as soon as it is over."

Tsunade nodded "Of course."

"And Lady Tsunade?"

"Yes?"

"Is it all right if I leave this room? My injuries are not critical."

"Very well, I'll have a nurse take you to the patient waiting area. You can stay there if you like."

Lee lowered himself onto the chair beside the exam table. "Thank you. That would be good."

Tsunade nodded again. "Right. I'll send a nurse over as soon as I can. Try to get some rest, Lee, you need it."

With that, Tsunade left and closed the door behind her.

Lee sighed and put his head in his hands, with elbows resting on his knees. There was nothing to do now except wait.

_This is all my fault, _Lee thought. _If only I had not gotten us into this mess. I should have known not to let Gaara fight that guy when he had already used up so much chakra. _

Lee squeezed his eyes shut. _Please, please let this surgery be a success. Let Lady Tsunade heal Gaara like she healed me. Please, just do not let my best friend die!_


End file.
